Engagement
by CapeVerdeanPrincess123
Summary: Zariah has been waiting for months to see Yao. So, when he schedules a date, what exactly is he going to do? Summary sucks. AU! China X OC. EDIT: Hehe Hong Kong X OC :D
1. Prologue

_Hey guys! This is a oneshot called, "Engagement". Like all of my stories are going to be, it's a ChinaXOC. I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, Essex (Abbie), Quebec (Lea), or Madagascar (Nataly) and I only own my OC, Cape Verde. So, let's get onto the story!_

Zariah was lying down on her couch, staring up at the ceiling. She sat up and set her elbows on her knees. She stared blankly at her television, thinking. Thinking about Yao, her boyfriend. He hadn't visited in a long time. Her phone rang, and Zariah jumped to pick it up.

"Yao!" She cried, picking up the phone.

"No, Zari, not Yao. It's Abbie!" A British voice shouted.

_Okay, that is totally not Yao…_ Zariah thought, shaking her head.

"Hey Abbie..." She said sadly, blinking her brown eyes.

"Yao called me, to call you, that he wants to meet at town square in an hour!" Abbie said, a tiny squeal in her British voice. Zariah's face brightened.

"Really! You got to come over and help me get ready!" She cried.

"Of course, dear! I and Liz will be right there!" Abbie said. She then hung up. Zariah jumped up and squealed in joy.

Then there was a knock at Zariah's door, she jumped up and yanked the door open. There was Abbie and Elizaveta, both with a bunch of supplies in their hands. Zariah grinned.

"Let's get started!"

Zariah looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Abbie had straightened her hair and curled the ends, and did her makeup. While Elizaveta had picked out her clothes.

Zariah's outfit was pink, floral dress, a waist-coat, and a pair of sandals. She felt cuter then she usually felt, and also felt ready for what was about to come to her.

Yao was sitting in front of the fountain in town square, waiting for his girlfriend. Today, he was going to propose to Zariah. He was so busy trying to pick out the perfect engagement ring for her he had forgotten to visit her. Yao felt so guilty that he had neglected his Cape Verdean girlfriend. He saw her walking towards him, and braced the scolding he was about to get.

"Yao!" She cried, tackling him into a hug, grinning. Yao's eyes widened, he really did expect her to hit him upside the head and break down. But not today, she was actually hugging him and crying.

"Yao! I missed you so much, where have you been!" She cried, her arms tightening around him. Yao rested her hands on the small of her back.

"I was looking for something, aru…" He said quietly. Zariah looked up at him.

"What would that be?" She asked, wiping her eyes. Yao smiled and got down on one knee.

"Zariah Joy Almeida Lopes III, aru…Will you marry me?" He said. Zariah's eyes widened and she tackled him to the ground.

"YES, YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!" She cried, kissing him on the lips. Yao kissed back and parted from her, grinning.

"I'm glad…"

"I am too…"

_;~; SO CUUUUUUUUTEEEE! Please review._


	2. Abbie's Discovery

_It's the second chapter! I do not own any of the characters mentioned except for Zariah_

It had been about a week since Yao proposed to Zariah, and boy, were they excited about getting married. But, the only thing wrong was that, no one knew that they were getting married. Now, we know there must be some curious others that wanted to know what exactly was going on between their two friends. Take, Nataly, for example. She was Yao's cousin and Zariah's best friend. She was dating Zariah's childhood friend, Alfred.

Nataly was a very boyish girl. But she had her moments. She was a bit desperate to find out about the two, and so was her boyfriend. So far, Nataly found out about nothing, because Zariah wouldn't tell her.

Next was Abbie. Being the sneaky one she is, she had set up cameras, microphones, and much more to find out. That was the same thing with Elizaveta and Lea, who were like the ninjas.

Now came Lovino, Zariah's cousin. He was the only person who knew (besides Yao's brother Kiku) about the proposal. Lovino had thrown a fit and got in a fight with Yao. Of course, Yao won this very battle and Lovino left with the words of, "You better not knock her up, or I'll kill you."

That was pretty much it, of course there were more but I can't list all of them, can I? Now, let's get to the plot!

"ZARIIIII!" Abbie shouted, tackling poor Zariah (who was reading a wedding magazine) to the floor.

"WHAT THE FUZZNUTS ABBIE!" Zariah cried, scrambling away from the Brit.

"You and Yao have been keeping secrets from us Zari! Now, spill!" Abbie shouted. Zariah scowled, Abbie was acting like an eight year old.

"No! Go ask Yao!"

"PONYTAILLLLLL!" Abbie cried, tackling Yao to the floor.

"AIYAAH! WHAT THE HECK, ARU! GET OFF! YOU KNOW I'M ENGAGED TO ZARIAH, ARU!" He cried, spilling the secret.

"Wait…you and Zari are…engaged? She's your fiancée? HOLY FUZZNUTS YAO! I GOTTA TELL THE OTHERS!" Abbie shouted, about to run off. Yao grabbed the back of her shirt.

"DON'T, ARU! Keep it a secret…"

_Yay, I'm done. Review~_


	3. Cheating?

_Yay…I'm back~ Now, for the third chapter of Engagement!_

Zariah couldn't believe her eyes, she really couldn't. She crinkled her nose, trying not to cry. How could Yao do this to her? He…he was cheating on her.

"Yao…" Zariah muttered, loudly enough for him to hear. Yao and the girl he was with looked at her and Yao's eyes widened.

"Zari…aru…I…" He said, and then Zariah cut him off,

"No…I don't want to hear it…I've been through too much heartbreak…" Zariah said. She turned around and ran off.

_LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE_

It had been a good day for Leon, Yao's younger brother and Zariah's to-be brother in law. But, that all seemed to break once he saw Zariah running past him. And…were those tears? He looked to where she had come from, and his jaw dropped. Leon looked back at Zariah and ran after her. He caught her arm, making her turn to look at him.

"Leon…" Zariah muttered, and hugged him tightly around the waist. Leon tensed, but calmed down and gently rubbed her back. He buried his nose in her hair,

"What happened?" He asked. Zariah looked up at him,

"I-I'd rather not talk about it right now…" She said, looking down. Leon took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up so she could look at him.

"What happened?" He asked, eyes dark. Zariah shut her eyes, feeling tears freely rush down her cheeks,

"Yao's c-cheating on me!" The Cape Verdean cried, hugging Leon again. Leon looked at her, and held her close to him. Zariah sobbed into his chest.

"He never deserved you anyways…" Leon muttered into her hair. Zariah looked up at him again.

"I love you…Zariah Lopes…" Leon muttered, kissing her lightly.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFEH~! :D Review pwease~_


End file.
